Across the Sea
by rika08
Summary: After a terrible storm at sea, Peter wakes up in a new land. Frought with dangers and terrible creatures, Peter's only chance of survival lies with a young woman named Evelyn. But along the way...something changes. Peter/OC better than sounds
1. Chapter 1

High King Peter stood at the quarterdeck, watching the waves as they rocked the ship sail through the waters. The sea kissed wind tussled Peter's hair about his face. The sun shined brightly in the clear blue sky, warming the air and warmed his body. It made his heart swell with the beauty that surrounded him. Narnia never ceased to amaze him, even after five years of living there.

A tiny laughter behind Peter caught his attention. Peter smiled to himself, but remained still. He waited in silence, waiting for his moment. Peter spun around quickly and caught Lucy in his arms. Lucy squealed as her brother locked her in his tight grip.

"Good try Lucy." Peter laughed.

"How did you know it was me?" Lucy asked.

Peter poked her nose with his finger. "You laugh too much."

Lucy pouted, causing Peter to laugh even more. Even at thirteen, Lucy was still a child at heart and if it was not for Lucy's occasional childish prank attempts, Peter was certain he, himself, would never have fun.

Suddenly to ship rocked violently. Peter and Lucy rocked into the railing of the ship. Lucy gasped in surprise. Peter looked to the sky. The clear blue sky had suddenly turned dark with clouds moving in. Rain began pouring from the dark clouds, drenching them all within seconds. The wind picked up, blowing against the ship. With Lucy's hand in his, Peter struggled toward the bridge of the ship, where the captain was trying to regain control of the ship.

"What's happening?" Peter cried over the roaring wind.

"A storm, your highness. Gather below deck with your siblings until we are safe." The captain ordered.

Peter nodded. It wasn't hard to find Susan and Edmund on a storm rocked ship. The two were waiting across the deck for them. Peter gripped Lucy's hand tightly and started their trek across the deck. The boat rocked violently, nearly splitting Peter and Lucy. Lucy cried out and she stumbled backwards. Peter pulled Lucy's hand, pushing her in front of him.

They had almost reached the door to the lower level of the ship when a large wave rocked the ship. Lucy stumbled against the railing, breaking it. She cried out as he fell over the edge.

"Lucy!" Peter yelled. He grabbed the edge of the boat and he jumped. He grabbed Lucy's hand, keeping her from falling into the raging waters.

Susan and Edmund raced to the edge. "Lucy! Peter."

Peter looked up. "Take Lucy."

Ed reached down and took Lucy's free hand, pulling her up. Susan grabbed Peter's hand to hold him on the ship. Edmund pulled Lucy up onto the ship and pushed her toward the door. He turned back to Peter and grabbed Peter's other hand.

"I got you Pete." Ed said.

Suddenly another wave crashed against the ship, right against Peter. Susan and Edmund were thrown back, releasing Peter. Peter was ripped from the edge of the ship and into the thrashing sea. The current pushed and pulled Peter in every direction. It dragged him toward the bottom, suffocating him. Peter fought against the current, trying to reach the surface for air.

Peter finally broke through the trashing waves and inhaled deeply. A wave washed over him, throwing seawater into his lungs. Peter coughed, trying to expel the water. He looked around for the ship, but the waves continued to wash over him, dragging him through the open waters. Peter gasped for air as the currents pulled him under again. His sword pulled him under, threatening to drown him.

Peter struggled to swim but the raging waves and rain were too much for him. A large wave crashed over Peter from behind, pushing him deep into the sea. Peter tried to find the surface before he drowned, but the waves continued to toss him about beneath the surface. Peter's lung began to burn and his vision became blurry. His arms and legs became sluggish in the water, hindering Peter's movements.

Suddenly the current shifted beneath the surface and jerked Peter violently. Peter's head snapped with the water. His body slammed into an underwater rock. Peter fought the immediate wave of unconsciousness. If he passed out now, he would certainly die. Peter grabbed onto the rock and used it to drag himself above the surface. Peter gasped loudly, inhaling new air into his lungs. Peter looked about and found himself in the middle of a maze of rocks.

A wave broke Peter's grip and threw him into the maze. Peter's body was slammed against rock after rock. Peter kept himself above the surface, but he was tossed into a nearby boulder. Peter's head slammed into the rock and Peter slipped from the thrashing seas.

here we go!

i own nothing


	2. Chapter 2

Pain woke Peter from his sleep. He groaned as he tried to open his eyes. He moved slightly, noticing that the water had vanished. Peter opened his eyes to find his surroundings dimly lit. Everything around him was a blur. Peter tried to move, causing a hot spout of pain to shoot through his back. Peter shut his eyes and cried out in surprise.

A small gasp came from nearby. Peter heard movement and sensed someone approach him. Peter felt a cold, damp cloth touch his forehead.

"You are alive." Came a soft voice.

Peter opened his eyes again. Peter found himself gazing up at a soft face. Waves accented the face, cascaded toward Peter. He could barely make out her smile. "Where am I?"

She smiled softly. "In time, good sir. For now, you need to rest."

Any other moment in his life, Peter would have protested the suggestion to rest. But his body had other ideas. Peter nodded slowly and closed his eyes. The cool water relaxed him greatly and the motions became a mesmerizing motion that slowly lulled Peter to sleep. Peter inhaled deeply, slipping from his brief but miraculous conscious phase.

and he's alive!!!

i own nothing


	3. Chapter 3

As Peter woke a second time, he felt completely awake. He rose slowly, wincing as his rib ached. Peter sat upright. He found him lying in a strange room, without his clothing. Peter looked around for his clothes but found nothing. His sword was missing as well. Fear swelled in Peter's chest. Rhindon had been a gift from Father Christmas, and it was missing.

Before Peter's theory could go further, a slight rustling shook Peter's thoughts. Peter watched the cloth door as a young woman entered holding a tray in one arm. Her face rose from the floor and her eyes widened. Peter recognized her as the woman who had tended to him earlier. Waves of soft yellow curls cascaded around her face. Deep blue eyes stared back at Peter.

"You're awake." She said.

"Where am I?" Peter asked. His throat hurt to talk from the seawater.

The girl walked to his side and set the tray beside him. "My home. I found on the beach and brought you here. You must've been through quite the storm to wash up on our shores."

"Who are you?" Peter asked.

The girl smiled. "I am Evelyn."

Peter nodded. "Thank you, Eve, for rescuing me."

Evelyn nodded in return. "You are welcome, depending on where you are from, stranger."

Peter frowned. "What do you mean?"

Evelyn stood and walked out of the room. She returned quickly, carrying Rhindon. "This is a Narnian crest. Tell me you are not from Narnia and I shall not give away your presence in my home."

Peter bowed his head. "Then I am afraid I cannot, Evelyn."

Evelyn stared at Peter intently. "Who are you?"

Peter lifted his head. "I am High King Peter."

Evelyn inhaled deeply. She set the sword down and rushed out of the room. Peter suspected she was contacting whatever authorities ran this land, which clearly was not Narnia. Peter could hear Evelyn moving about the house, quickly.

Evelyn returned and closed the clothe door. She tossed Peter clothes. "Get dressed."

Peter looked at the clothes. "What are you doing?"

Evelyn faced Peter. "In order to survive, King Peter, you must leave this land."

Peter frowned. "I do not understand."

"There is no time to explain. Just dress as quickly as you can, we must leave before you are discovered here." She said. And Evelyn left the room once more.

Peter did as he was told. He was in no condition to argue or fight with anyone, least of all his hostess. Carefully, Peter pulled the shirt Evelyn had given him over his head. He slid his arms through the sleeves and pulled the shirt over his chest. Peter swung his legs over the edge of the bed and pulled on the pants. The fabrics were new to Peter, rough against his skin, but he wasn't about to complain. After what he had been through, Peter was more than happy to be alive.

"Are you decent?" Evelyn called.

"Yes." Peter replied.

Evelyn entered the room once more, carrying a shoulder bag. She began placing several articles of clothing into the bag. She picked up Rhindon and wrapped it in a cloth, hiding its seal from view.

As she moved about the room, Peter was able to see a fuller view of Evelyn's person. She had good height, a good four inches ahead of Susan. She held herself with grace and firmness. Her movements were fluid with experience and determination.

Yet there was a hidden burden within her. Her clothes were worn and tattered. Her black partial corset was worn and fraying with age. Her pant bore marks of labor and years of use. And Peter had never seen a woman, in England or Narnia, that wore pants instead of a dress, working or not. He could make out old scars on her hands and wrist before her sleeves covered them.

"Do have the strength to walk?" Evelyn asked, shaking Peter from his thoughts. She looked over her shoulder, exposing her vibrant blue eyes to him.

Peter nearly lost himself. He had never seen eyes so bold, so pure, and so hurt. His voice was lost in her gaze and merely nodded.

"Good. We must be off before news travels." Evelyn said. She walked to Peter and handed him his covered sword and cloak.

As Peter took his sword, his looked to her hands, gaining a better view of her scars. Evelyn withdrew her hand quickly, leaving Peter to strap his sword to his back. Evelyn shouldered her bag and waited for Peter to stand.

Peter took deep breath and rose from the bed. His body was sore and weak from the time he'd been unconscious, but he looked past that. "What's the plan?"

"Get you back to Narnia as soon as possible." Evelyn answered without hesitation. She drew back the cloth and exited the room.

Peter followed closely behind her. The rest of the house was just as small as the bedroom. It was hardly furnished beyond a table, chair, cooking area, and front door. The room was lit with candles and small windows.

Evelyn grabbed a rag from the counter and moved back to Peter. She wrapped it around his head, covering his face, but keeping his eyes clear to see. Evelyn must've sensed Peter's question. "If these people see a new face, you're as good as dead."

"What is this place?" Peter asked.

Evelyn lowered her hands from Peter's face. "I'll answer your question, high king, but only once we've left this village."

Peter nodded. He'd accept these terms of agreement, considering what was going on.

Evelyn walked to the door and peeked around. "Alright, this is our chance. Stay close to me, do not speak, and above all KEEP YOUR HEAD LOW. You mustn't make eyes contact with anyone."

Peter frowned.

Evelyn took Peter's hand and opened her door. She lowered her head and exited her home, pulling peter with her. Peter held his head down and followed Evelyn's lead. Around him, Peter could hear unthinkable vulgarities within the village, grunts of animals, and violence. Peter wanted to look around, but he was afraid. Afraid of what he might see, afraid of whom he might make eyes contact with.

As Evelyn led them through the village, Peter kept his eyes on the ground. He walked the amount of feet around them, impressed that Evelyn could weave through all the people without bumping into them. And as Peter thought this, something heavy slammed into Peter, breaking his grasp of Evelyn's hand and sending him to the muddy earth. He slid into the mud, dirtying his hands and clothes.

Before Peter could even get himself up, he was heaved from the ground into the air by his collar. "How dare you touch me you filthy creature!"

Peter was unsure how to react. He wanted to see his accuser and explain to him that it was not Peter who bumped him, but Evelyn's words still echoed through his mind.

"I'll teach you to break the laws you disgusting animal." The man bellowed.

"No, please!" Evelyn called. He felt Evelyn's hand near his collar. "Please sir, he meant nothing by it."

The man pushed Evelyn to the ground. "Be gone wench."

At that Peter's rose. The man whom held his collar was no man, but a monster. His skin was green and deformed. It reminded Peter much of a ghoul, but ghouls were more appealing compared to this man.

The man looked back to Peter. "You dare look at me?"

Evelyn grabbed the thing's hand. "Please sire, I beg you! Do not harm him. He knows not of our ways, he cannot hear a thing."

The man looked to Evelyn and then back to Peter. He threw Peter back to the ground, slashing the mud over him. "You best teach that useless thing some manners."

Evelyn nodded. "Yes sir. I will. Thank you."

The man turned to walk away, but kicked Evelyn to the ground as he parted. No one around seemed to mind the commotion.

Evelyn crawled to Peter and grabbed his arm. "Let's go before we attract more unwanted attention."

Peter rose to his feet and followed Evelyn. They moved through the village at a quickened pace. Evelyn kept Peter close to her until they reached the safety outside the village perimeter. Peter watched as the muddy village streets vanished to muddy rich grassy paths.

Evelyn came to a slow stop and released Peter's hand. Peter took it as a sign to lift his head. He removed the rag from his face and inhale fresh air. The village was good ways behind them, but he could still see the roofs from the trees.

"We'll take a few moments before we carry on." Evelyn said.

Peter turned back to her. She was sitting on a nearby stump, examining her leg that the creature had kicked. He knelt beside her. "Are you alright?"

Evelyn nodded. "Perfectly fine. I warned you to be careful."

"I was not the one who bumped that _thing_." Peter protested.

Evelyn rose. "That does not matter here. If you are bumped by them, if will _always_ be your fault. You will only make matters worse if you fight it."

Peter looked back toward the town. "What are they?"

"The natives to this land." Evelyn answered. "We should carry on."

"You said you would answer whatever questions I have." Peter reminded.

"And I shall." Evelyn replied. "Once we are further from danger. Come."

Peter sighed but turned. He followed Evelyn down a weary path leading into the forest. Peter's thoughts drifted back to his family. He prayed to Aslan that they were safe. And he prayed that he and Evelyn would not find themselves in any more…unique forms of trouble.

a little confusing yes, but it'll all make sens ein the end...i hope.

i own nothing


	4. Chapter 4

The sky had grown dark, causing Peter and Evelyn's journey to pause for a nights rest. They sat on the muddy ground, around their fire for warmth, and eating their rations. Peter was exhausted, every muscle of his body ached and he was fairly certain his throat had been bruised earlier in town. Evelyn sat across from him, staring into the flames.

Peter swallowed the last bit of food before he cleared his throat, catching Evelyn's attention. "If we are safe, perhaps you could answer my questions, Lady Evelyn."

Peter saw a hint of a smile from Evelyn. "The title of Lord and Ladies never applies to us. However, I gave you my word that I would explain everything to you." Evelyn straightened. "Where shall I begin?"

"At the beginning? What is this land?" Peter asked.

"The name of this land has long since been banished from utterance. However, there have been relics that roughly translate to 'The Forgotten' and for good reason." Evelyn began. She leaned toward the fire, wrapping her arms around her knees. "Legend says that when Narnia was first created there were those who opposed the laws and rebelled. Their crimes were great and horrid, unforgivable in the eyes of Aslan. As their punishment, they were banished from Narnia, and brought here.

"But when The White Witch took control, she made an allegiance with these people. If they scoured all lands for humans, she would bring them back to Narnia and they would hold a great place in her army against Aslan." Evelyn explained.

"But, I don't understand. They trusted her?" Peter asked.

"They didn't care. To them, it was a simple allegiance. Both side would despise Aslan and take back what they believed was theirs." Evelyn answered.

"What happened?" Peter asked.

Evelyn looked to the fire. "One by one, humans were found in their lands and within Narnia's lands. But not the humans the Witch was seeking. Those that were found were sent to these lands as slave; payment for the work of these natives."

"But…but where did they come from?" Peter asked.

"Everywhere: America, England, France, Germany, Africa." Evelyn answered. "Anywhere they managed to slip through.

"When they arrived here, their torture began. They were treated as creatures that didn't deserve to live, as you saw back in the village."

"Why?"

"So they know the pain they felt when Aslan banished them here. They want all humans to suffer as they have." Evelyn finished.

Peter watched the light illuminated by the flames dance across her face. "How long ago did you come here?"

Evelyn was silent for a moment. Peter wondered if it was a tender subject for her. "I came here when I twelve, when the real torture of humans began."

Peter frowned and moved closer. "What do you mean?"

Before Evelyn answered, a high-pitched cry filed the air. Peter and Evelyn both looked to the sky. Peter had never heard that sound before in Narnia. He reached for the covered hilt of Rhindon. Evelyn turned her head, looking around the campsite.

"What was that?" Peter whispered.

"A very, very hungry tatzelwurm." Evelyn answered.

Peter looked back to Evelyn. "A what?"

"Just pray you never meet one." Evelyn answered. She moved toward the fire and kicked the earth. The spray of dirt washed over the fire, slowly killing it.

Peter could hear Evelyn moved back from the fire. "You should get some sleep. We need to move before the sun rises."

Peter nodded, though he knew she couldn't see him. He leaned back onto the cold earth and inhaled deeply. He was tired, but after today's events and sound that Peter kept hearing, there was no possible way that he could sleep…for long. Peter grabbed his sword and pulled it to his side. He closed his eyes and tried to block out the strange noises.

i own nothing


	5. Chapter 5

An hour after Evelyn and Peter had risen; they found themselves deep in the forest, both kneeling on the ground. Deep within the ground, separating Peter and Evelyn, was a set of prints. Peter had never seen prints during his hunts in Narnia. They were massive, causing Peter to estimate the size of the creature to be close to two meters tall, towering over both Evelyn and Peter. The depth led Peter to believe the creature weighed close to three hundred kilos. But what worried Peter more than the creature's weight and height, was the number of prints around them.

Peter looked up from the ground. "What are they?"

"They're called Nandi Bears. Extremely large and dangerous." Evelyn answered.

"Like everything else here." Peter remarked.

Evelyn's lips twitched as she nodded. "Right."

Peter smirked and looked back down at the prints. He touched the ground. "From the state of the earth, it looks like they passed through last night while we were sleeping."

"Very good. You must do a great amount of hunting to gather that." Evelyn said.

Peter chuckled. "I do."

Evelyn nodded. "Well the good news is that these tracks go east; leading toward the center of the land."

"And we're going west?" Peter asked.

"Exactly." Evelyn answered. She brushed her hands together and stood.

Peter stood and shouldered his sword. "In case we do run into them, how dangerous are they?"

Evelyn inhaled. "We shouldn't run into any, at least not in the daylight. They mostly travel at night."

Peter nodded. "That's probably the best news I've heard since I came here."

Evelyn's lips turned even more, almost a smile. But it quickly vanished. "We should get going."

They started through the field of Nandi prints. Evelyn led the way. Peter followed closely behind her through the field, easily keeping pace with her. Mud and branches crushed beneath their feet as they walked through the forest. Ferns and unidentifiable plants brushed the legs of his pants, occasionally catching them.

As they walked in silence, Peter glanced toward Evelyn. The story she told him still filled his mind, brining more questions into his mind. Questions he wasn't sure that would invade her privacy. So he kept silent, but still glanced at her.

Evelyn seemed to have noticed without returning his glance. "If memory serves, staring is still considered to be rude."

Peter felt his cheeks warm. "I'm sorry. It was not my intension."

Evelyn slowed, matching Peter's pace. Her face seemed softer than it had been when he met her. "You have questions."

Peter nodded. "What you told me last night. About how you said the real torture began."

Evelyn stopped entirely. She turned and faced Peter. "Before I answer your question, I must be sure."

"Sure of what?" Peter asked.

"Of whom you say you are." Evelyn explained. She motioned her head toward Peter's right shoulder, where Rhindon was secured. "That sword merely proves you are from Narnia, or have been to Narnia. But that does not prove that you are who you say you are. Neither does the title you gave me."

Peter held Evelyn's gaze. "What more do you need as proof?"

"Something…anything really, that proves you are High King Peter." Evelyn replied.

Peter thought for a moment. He could easily regale tales of battles and campaigns he had been through, but there was still no proof. Then an idea came to him. "There might be a way, but you'll have to bear with me."

Evelyn nodded.

Peter pulled off his tunic and untied his shirt. He noticed Evelyn turned her head to give him some privacy. Peter pulled off his shirt and inspected his right arm. "During the Battle of Beruna, the Witch injured my brother Edmund terribly. I intervened before she could kill him. In doing so, I put my own life on the line and nearly lost it."

He quietly reached behind his back. His fingers wrapped around the hilt of his sword. Evelyn had still not turned around. The sword withdrew in utter silence. Peter slowly moved closer. He lashed out and knocked Evelyn to the ground. Evelyn quickly rolled into her back. Peter held his sword above her head, where Jadis had held her sword.

"She held me, just as I hold you. She had disarmed me and held my right arm pinned to the ground with her sword. Before she could run me through, Aslan intervened and killed her." Peter rose from the ground and sheathed his sword.

Evelyn sat up from the ground, staring at Peter.

Peter looked down at his arm. "Her sword pierced my maile; and left me with this scar. One of many that I hold from that battle."

"Impressive performance." Evelyn said.

Peter sighed. "You still do not believe me?"

"On the contrary, I do. Your display was what impressed me the most though." Evelyn explained.

Peter smirked. "I hope you weren't too startled by that."

Evelyn shook her head. "I knew you would attack without provocation or a warning. If you did, I would have easily fought back and have my proof at the same time."

"Forgive me, but you are unarmed. How did you intend to fight back?" Peter asked.

Evelyn reached into her boot and retrieved a shining dagger. "Never assume your opponent is unarmed…and never travel unarmed in these lands."

Peter couldn't hold back his laughter. Evelyn had surprised him yet again with her display of ingenuity.

"What?" Evelyn asked.

Peter shook his head, still laughing. "Nothing."

Evelyn rose. "Shall we continue?"

Peter ceased his laughed and nodded. They started again through the forest, but the air seemed lighter between them.

"To answer your question, when news spread to these lands of the Witches demise, the natives realized that their freedom would never be achieved. As a result, they took all their anger out on humans and whatever Narnian slaves they had acquired." Evelyn explained. "The treatment toward us became worse in every possible way. More brutal, bloody, unbearable."

"Why not rebel?" Peter asked.

"We couldn't. You didn't see yesterday, not fully, at the size and strength of these natives. To do so would lead to certain but not immediate death." Evelyn explained.

Peter wanted to ask more, but he felt more would be an invasion of privacy…for the moment. "Can you…can you tell me what creatures are these 'native'?"

"I can. What are natives here, would be another breed of Ogres and Trolls." Evelyn answered.

"Couldn't be much different from Narnia Ogres. The smell is just as foul and strong." Peter remarked.

Evelyn coughed. She covered her mouth as if she would be thrown into a fit of coughing. Peter turned to her and realized she was not coughing, but laughing. Her coughing held hints of melody within them. He smiled as her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Why do you hide that?" Peter asked.

"What?" Evelyn replied.

"Your laughter." Peter said.

Evelyn turned her head from Peter. "Any sign of happiness is usually beaten from you within moments."

Peter closed his mouth. There was so much he didn't understand about this land and its people.

"Can I ask you something, Peter?" Evelyn asked.

"Of course." Peter answered.

"What's Narnia like?" Evelyn asked.

The question was not quiet what Peter imagined. He found himself completely speechless. How does one describe Narnia? There was just too much to put into words. Peter sighed deeply. "I'm...I'm not sure I can answer your question Evelyn."

"Narnia is that amazing then?" Evelyn asked.

"It is." Peter answered. "Is that where you started?"

Evelyn nodded. "It was. Is the land still frozen?"

"Not yet, but I suspect winter will start up within the next month." Peter explained. The mere thought of the change of seasons posed questions Peter had yet to think about. "How long should it take to reach the beach?"

"A few more days. Three, four at the most." Evelyn said.

Peter nodded. "How long have I been here?"

"I would estimate five days." Evelyn answered.

Peter nodded. He wondered if the ship had returned to Narnia after the storm. Or had thy stayed behind to search for him.

"Peter, what are the possibilities of your people searching the coast?" Evelyn asked.

"It may depend on whether they can find port." Peter answered.

"How long will they search for you?"

"Until they find proof of my condition." Peter explained.

Evelyn said nothing and their conversation died. They walked through the forest in silence. Peter watched his footing as they tromped through the muddy forest floor. He kept the easy pace with Evelyn and followed her line through the forest.

and the pieces begin to fall into place...theoretically

i own nothing


	6. Chapter 6

They reached the outer edge of the village by late afternoon. Evelyn stopped them at a safe distance and covered Peter's face again, only this time it was not completely covered. The rag wrapped around his head but kept his face uncovered and finally wrapped around his neck.

"This should be fine since no one should recognize us from the previous village." Evelyn said.

"Wonderful." Peter said. "Any advice before we enter?"

"Keep your head down, your mouth shut, and stay with me." Evelyn answered.

Peter smirked. "Understood."

Evelyn pulled her own scarf from her bag and wrapped it around her head. "Here we go." She took Peter's hand and lowered her head.

"Will this town be as trying as the last?" Peter asked.

"No. It will be worse." Evelyn said.

Peter swallowed and lowered his head.

Evelyn's pace quickened and they entered the village. All the foul scents and sounds returned, filling Peter's ears. His urge to lift his head was withheld by the memories of the previous village. However, if this town was indeed worse than the last, then Peter wouldn't need to look up on his own.

As they walked, Peter noticed the limited sound of footsteps around them. The mud was worn, but not freshly worn. Even Evelyn's footsteps had slowed.

"Where is everyone?" Peter asked.

"Sh." Evelyn replied. She turned down a corner and kept walking.

Suddenly Peter could hear sounds of a crow nearby. Some were cheering and others were hissing. Peter curiosity got the better of him and he lifted his head. He saw the crowd to their left, in the village center. It looked like the entire village had gathered around. Peter stopped, breaking his grip with Evelyn.

Evelyn turned suddenly. "What are doing?"

"What is going on?" Peter asked. He started walking toward the square.

"No!" Evelyn hissed. She grabbed his arm and tried to drag him from the square.

Peter shook her hand from his arm. He kept walking toward the square, getting a better view. He could an ogre standing in front of everyone, holding a whip in his hand. His arm came down and the whip cracked. Peter could a cry of pain at the crack.

"Peter please, we have to keep moving." Evelyn hissed. She grabbed his arm.

Then he saw it. In the center of the village was a stone circle. In the center of the circle was a person, a human. They were tied to the stone in the center of the circle. Their back was exposed and they bore heavy lashes from the whip.

The Ogre turned to the crowd. "Bring out the next offender!"

Two Ogres emerged on the circle and dragged the human from the stone. Two more Ogres walked onto the stone, dragging the next human; a child. No more than five years old. They child screamed and kicked, trying to free herself. The Ogres chained her to the stone and stepped away.

"This creature has been found guilty of insulting her higher beings, refusal to live by the laws of her higher being and attempted thievery of her higher being." The ogre explained.

"They can't do this!" Peter said. He charged for the circle.

Evelyn stepped in front of Peter. "Yes they can, Peter. This is their land, their rules!"

"Her punishment; lashing until the highest authority present deems fit." He explained.

"I won't let them beat a child." Peter replied. He tried to push Evelyn out of his way.

Evelyn stayed in front of Peter. "If you intervene it will only make things worse."

The Ogres loosened his whip and swung his arm. The whip crack against the child's back. Her cries carried out into the air. Around her, the crowd cheered maliciously for more. Peter felt the anger surge within him. He had to stop this. But Evelyn firmly kept him from the center. Her arms held onto him and her strength overpowered him. Peter grabbed her upper arms and tried to free himself from her strong grasp.

Another crack of the whip caused another cry from the child. With each crack of the whip, Peter felt the sting against his soul. He watched as the child fought for her freedom from the stone she'd been chained to. All around her the crowd continued to cheer as her cries filled the air.

Finally the last crack filled the air and the whipping ceased. The Ogres unchained the child and tossed her onto the ground. The child lay on the ground sobbing, still bleeding from the fresh lashes she now bore. The crowd slowly dispersed into the village, crowding the streets.

Peter and Evelyn stood still, still holding each other's arms tightly. Peter's chest heaved with anger. His hands trembled round Evelyn's arms. "Why?"

"It was for your own safety." Evelyn answered.

Peter pushed Evelyn from him, finally being freed from her grasp. He turned his head from her, not able to look at her cloaked figure.

"This land is nothing like Narnia, Peter. It is time you remember that." Evelyn said. She started walking through the village once again.

Peter followed closely behind her but did not take her hand or her arm. They kept a space between, enough for their own needs, but close enough to where Peter was able to follow her through the now crowded village.

short, but for a good reason

i own nothing


	7. Chapter 7

With fury both Evelyn and Peter felt converting to their movements, it didn't take them long to pass through the village. Peter didn't know how long it had been since they left the muddy village floor and traded for the muddy forest floor.

Evelyn was a good ways in front of Peter, but he didn't care. Every now and then she would stop and wait for Peter to catch up. When she did, Peter intentionally slowed down and took his time catching up with her. He had no desire to walk alongside her, not now. They walked in silence, still fuming at each other.

The screams and cries of the child still haunted Peter. He heard it on the wind and the images played over and over in his mind. He felt Evelyn's arms on him, holding him back. Stopping him for saving the child. She let the creatures beat the child. Anger surged through his veins again. Peter's hands balled into tight fists, his nails digging into his skin.

Peter looked up, ready to let his anger go. Then he noticed that Evelyn had stopped entirely. She stood not too far him, standing in the mist. Mist. How long had they been walking in mist? Peter hadn't noticed the mist at all while he was walking. He kept walking and finally made it to her side.

"This is very bad." Evelyn said.

"What is it?" Peter asked.

"This mist is a very, **very** bad sign." Evelyn said.

"Why?" Peter asked.

Evelyn opened her moth to reply, but a strange sound cut her off. Peter grabbed Rhindon from his sheath. Evelyn grabbed his hand to lower his sword.

"What?" Peter asked.

"We can't fight them." Evelyn said.

"What are they?" Peter asked.

"Wildmen." Evelyn asked.

Another growl echoed through the forest.

"Perhaps you can explain to me what they are." Peter suggested. He sheathed his sword.

"Imagine Ogres, only slightly smaller, and definitely more wild and violent than Ogres." Evelyn explained. Peter could hear the fear in her voice.

"So what should we do?" Peter asked.

"Hide. It's all we can do if want to survive." Evelyn explained. She grabbed his arm and started dragging him through the mist.

Despite his previous moments of anger driven mindset, Peter allowed Evelyn to lead them through the mist. He kept his eyes opened for any movement near them. He felt Evelyn quicken her pace, growing slightly more anxious. He'd never seen Evelyn so tense while they'd been traveling the entire journey. If these Wildmen made her nervous, then they had to be something to be cautious about.

The mist grew thicker as they ran. Peter noticed it through the forest. He found it harder and harder to see the forest around them. Even Evelyn stopped running through the forest. They slowed to a walk, being extremely alert.

"Blast." Evelyn whispered.

"What?"

"I was hoping we'd make it out of the mist, not venture deeper into it." Evelyn explained.

Peter cautiously glanced around them. "They live in the mist?"

"Yes." Evelyn nodded.

Then Peter saw something move to his left. Something large. He nudge Evelyn's arm, bringing it to her attention. Evelyn looked to Peter. He motioned his head toward the figure. Evelyn turned her head. Peter felt her tense beside him.

From the mist it stepped into the clearing. Peter felt the fear swell within him. He's seen many disturbing creatures since he started traveling with Evelyn. But this creature in front of them was the one that disturbed Peter the most. It stood over two and a half meters high, not as high as an Ogre, but still taller than Peter. Its muscles were large, adding to his disturbing image. Its skin was a combination of shades of blue, green, brown, and black. Its large fangs were protruding down its lower jaw. Its big yellow eyes stared directly at Evelyn and Peter.

Peter slowly moved closer toward Evelyn. "What do we do?"

Evelyn's head turned slightly toward Peter. "Run."

The Wildman snarled at them and broke through the trees. In his right hand he swung a giant club through the air. It snarled viciously as he charged them. It moved incredibly fast for its size.

Evelyn shoved Peter. "RUN!"

Peter turned and burst into a run. He reached behind him and grabbed Evelyn's arm. He dragged her alongside him as they ran through the forest. Peter could hear the Wildman's thunderous footsteps behind them. The Wildman's snarls grew louder, closer to them.

Evelyn glanced over her shoulder. Her eyes widened as the Wildman lifted his club above his head. She turned around and looked to Peter. Evelyn pushed Peter to the ground as the club came upon them. "Watch out!"

Peter's grip on Evelyn was broke as he fell to the earth. He felt a swift breeze rack over him. Peter looked up to see the Wildman's club come down on Evelyn. The sheer force sent Evelyn off her feet and crashing into a nearby tree. Evelyn collapsed to the ground completely motionless. Peter felt his heart stop as he watched Evelyn's motionless body.

The Wildman turned from Peter, moving for Evelyn. Peter clenched his teeth and grabbed the hilt of Rhindon. He pushed himself off the ground and pulled his sword from its sheath.

"Hey!" Peter called.

The Wildman turned its head toward Peter, but moved back toward Evelyn.

_Aslan help me. _He thought.

Peter looked around. He had to get its attention. Peter swung his sword at the closest tree. He severed the branch and set down his sword. Peter picked up the branch and threw it at the Wildman. The branch hit the Wildman in the back. The Wildman turned, facing Peter. Its eyes narrowed.

"Come and get me." Peter said.

The Wildman snarled and raised its club. Peter picked up his sword and dove to the ground, narrowly avoiding the club. Peter rolled into his knees and watched the Wildman. It lifted its club and readied to swing at Peter again. Peter moved quickly before the Wildman had a chance to swing. The Wildman followed Peter's movements, but was unable to hit Peter.

Peter swung his sword, striking the Wildman's leg. The Wildman snarled in pain and swung its club at Peter's head. Peter ducked the club, feeling to swift air above him. He swung his sword again, striking its arm this time. The Wildman snarled again and dropped its climb.

The Wildman glared at Peter and swung its arm out at him. This time Peter wasn't fast enough to avoid the strike. The arm of the Wildman knocked him off his feet. Peter flew through the air and landed near Evelyn. He winced on impact, hearing a distinct snap in his arm. His sword landed several feet from him.

Peter rolled and stood up. He had to get the Wildman from Evelyn. Peter rolled as the Wildman swung for him. Peter rolled himself into a tree, into a dead end. The Wildman cornered Peter completely, cutting him off from escape.

The Wildman raised its arm, readying to strike Peter down. Then suddenly it snarled and staggered backwards. It stumbled around the forest, bumping into trees. Its arms flailed around its body like a madman. Peter watched in confusion the Wildman's staggering and stumbling finally ceased as it collapsed on its stomach. It was then that Peter saw his sword protruding from the back of the Wildman. Peter turned and saw Evelyn lying on her stomach, breathing heavily.

Peter exhaled deeply. He slouched over, inhaling. He watched Evelyn relax and lay on the ground. Peter straightened himself, wincing as his pain ached from the impact. He walked to the Wildman's body and retrieved his sword. He cleaned his sword quickly and returned it to its sheath. Peter turned and walked over to Evelyn's side.

"Are you alright?" Peter asked.

Evelyn nodded. "I think so. And yourself?"

"I'm alright." Peter said he knelt beside her. He looked back at the Wildman. It was at least twenty kilometers from them. "I did not know you could throw a sword like that."

Evelyn smiled. "Just picture the sword as a very large dagger."

Peter chuckled. "Can you walk?"

"Possibly." Evelyn said.

"Should I carry you?" Peter asked.

Evelyn's head shot up. "No."

Peter felt the corners of his lip twitch toward a smile. "Are you sure?"

"Very." Evelyn answered in completely serious.

"Then you had best stay conscious, or I will have no other choice." Peter said.

Evelyn's eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't dare."

Peter said nothing, but held their glare.

"You would." Evelyn said. She sighed deeply. She pushed herself onto her elbows. Peter held her sit upright. He brought his arm around her waist to support her. Carefully, the two slowly rose. Evelyn groaned in pain, but she remained upright, using Peter as a brace.

"Just think this as motivation." Peter said.

"Not funny." Evelyn said.

Peter chuckled for a moment. He saw Evelyn smirking slightly.

"So, what are the chances of running into another Wildman tonight?" Peter asked as they slowly started through the forest once more.

Evelyn groaned. "Depends on how far we move through the forest. Wildmen are territorial but one can cover a great distance. We may not run into another one, not tonight at least."

Peter nodded. "Speaking of distance, how much further is it to the coast?"

Evelyn was silent. Peter saw her chew on her lip, thinking. "Well, at the rate we were traveling, maybe another two days. But that was without injuries to account for. If we run into anymore trouble, it might be longer. However, there is another village between us and the coast."

"Wonderful." Peter said.

good reason prooves. what did you think of this scene? i got the creatures from a book i own about fantasy creatures. cool book

i own nothing.


	8. Chapter 8

Peter and Evelyn managed to make a descent amount of distance before both were too tired to continue onward. Peter found a god place for camp near a tightly woven grove of trees. He settled Evelyn against one and gathered wood for the small fire. Evelyn had her bag in front of her, pulling out the little food she'd packed for the trip.

Peter struck the flint and rocks together, sending sparks shower onto the dried wood. Slowly, the sparks grew into flames, consuming the wood. With the fire flickering in the darkness, Peter leaned back, wincing in pain. It did not go unnoticed by Evelyn as she set the food by the fire to heat.

"How's your back?" Peter asked.

"A little sore, but fine." Evelyn answered. She looked to Peter, who was watching the flames. "And your arm?"

Peter looked up. "Excuse me?"

"Since the incident with the Wildman, you have been holding your arm differently." Evelyn explained.

Peter looked back into the flames.

Evelyn titled her head to the right. "How badly injured is your arm, Peter?"

Peter sighed. "It appears broken."

Evelyn held out her hand. "May I?"

Peter rose from his seat across the fire, and joined Evelyn. He held out his arm, trying to ignore the pain that still plagues his arm. Evelyn gently pushed back the sleeve of Peter's shirt, giving her a better sight at his arm. Peter winced at the sight of his swollen forearm. Evelyn prodded his arm, trying to be gentle, but it hurt nonetheless. Peter clenched his teeth together and groaned. Evelyn's prodding instantly stopped and her hand retracted from his arm.

"Sorry." Evelyn said.

"It's fine." Peter said slowly. His inhaled deeply.

"And it's broken." Evelyn replied.

Peter lowered his head. He couldn't hold a sword with a broken arm. Or in the least, hold it as well as he normally could.

"We need to brace your arm." Evelyn said. She grabbed one of the logs for the fire and held it against Peter's arm.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Peter asked curiously.

Evelyn nodded. "Yes I do. I also know that this is going to hurt."

Pain was not a new conception to Peter, especially since he'd arrive in this land. "Just do it."

Evelyn pulled one of the scarves from her bag and began wrapping it around Peter's arm and log. She wrapped it several times before she needed to tie it off. Evelyn looked up at Peter before she tried it off. Peter nodded, ready. Evelyn inhaled and pulled the two ends into a tight knot. Peter groaned in pain, but withheld more of it. He exhaled once Evelyn's hands and moved from his arm.

"That should work for now, until we get you to your people." Evelyn said.

Peter held his arm in front of him, inspecting Evelyn's improvised brace. "Thank you."

"Well, it is the least I could do after you saved me from the Wildman." Evelyn said. She turned her head and gazed into the fire.

Peter looked up at Evelyn. "If memory serves, you were the one who slew him."

"Only because you had distracted him." Evelyn answered.

Peter smiled and lightly chuckled. He watched the flames dance along Evelyn's face, illuminating her beauty. He reached out slowly with his left hand. Peter touched Evelyn's cheek and slowly turned her head toward him. His finger trailed down her jaw line. Her skin was delicately soft beneath his touch. She was no woman Peter had ever met before. She was strong and firm, yet gentle and caring. She had great knowledge of this land and used it to her advantage. Her ingenuity was always impressive to Peter.

There was something more to Evelyn than what Peter saw. Something more than what Evelyn showed. And whatever it was, it had attracted Peter. And it had grown with every passing moment he spent with her. During every step Peter took and every glance he sent toward her, Peter Pevensie found himself falling deeper and deeper in love with Evelyn.

Slowly, hesitantly, Peter leaned toward Evelyn. He expected her to pull from him and scold him. He for that matter, break his other arm. He did not, however, expect her to do nothing. Instead, she leaned toward Peter, letting herself be drawn toward him.

Their lips met briefly, hesitantly. Peter closed his eyes. He felt the hesitation in Evelyn and began to pull from her. But suddenly Evelyn leaned into him, kissing him again. As their lips met again, Peter became lost in the moment. He felt Evelyn's grip tighten around his upper arm. Peter caressed her face in his hand, deepening their kiss. And just for a moment, they were the only two people in the entire world.

The silence and kiss was broken by a snarl deep within the forest. Both Peter and Evelyn broke apart; Peter reaching for his sword and Evelyn withdrawing her dagger. Both ready for whatever could come at them. It took a second snarl for them to realize the great distance between them and whatever creature was out there.

When the snarls and growled died down, they were left in silence. Neither one could look at each other, whether out of embarrassment or shame, neither said. Evelyn stared into the fire, her bottom lip tucked in her mouth. Peter stared off to his left, toward the forest. He didn't dare look at Evelyn out of fear of kissing her again. His heart beat wildly within his chest and his lips still tingled from her touch. He inhaled deeply, gathering his thoughts.

"We should rest. There is still a far distance to the next village." Evelyn whispered.

Peter nodded but said nothing. He rose from his place and moved back across the fire. He watched from the corner of his eye as Evelyn eased herself onto the ground. He watched her arm tuck beneath her head as a pillow. He saw a stray lock of curl fall in front of her face. How he wished he could tuck it behind her ear, freeing her fair face from its annoyance. But Peter merely eased himself to the ground and watched Evelyn move the strand herself. Peter laid his head on the ground and propped his right arm on his chest. He closed his eyed in took several deep breath before he slipped away.

Across the fire, Evelyn watched Peter. Her mind still replying the events that occurred only moments ago, yet seemed to last a lifetime. Never had she ever allowed someone so close to her. Not since her arrival to this horrid land. Yet Peter had managed, unintentionally mind you, but had done so nonetheless. Her eyes looked over Peter from head to toe. His sandy hair would soon be in dire need of a trim if he were to see. His face was calm and serene. Peter had been trained in combat well, sharing the tone in his muscles and skill with his mind. His endurance was admirable, yet ones had to be if one was High King. Evelyn thought back to his face in the previous town. She had seen the hurt in his eyes, the need to aid the poor child. Evelyn new that feeling and shared it. But she also knew that if they had interfered, they would not be alive…and would not have shared that kiss. Evelyn closed her eyes. She could still feel Peter against her lips. She could feel the passion he put into the kiss and the passion she gladly returned. Evelyn had found herself not only allowing Peter to kiss her, she had kissed him back. She inhaled deeply. Never in her life and Evelyn felt something so strong, so suddenly, so wonderful.

yeah...here comes teh pathetic romance. i'm sorry.

i own nothing


	9. Chapter 9

Evelyn woke with a start. On instinct she reached for her daggers, only to be stopped by a shoot pain n her back. She gasped and stopped moving. Evelyn eased her body back to the ground. She tried to ease her breathing. Ever since Peter's arrival in the Forgotten Land, Evelyn's nightmares had grown steadily worse. Images of Peter thrashing around in the sea and a fight against Ogres kept her tossing in her sleep. And seeing herself in between them kept telling her she would be there to see it happen. And then there was the lion. A great lion. She had no name for him, nor did he give one. But every time she would see him, she would finally awaken with a great start.

Evelyn sat up again, with greater care this time. She piled on three logs and relit the fire. Evelyn pulled out two packages of rations and set them by the fire. She felt the warmth wash over her cold body. Her arms wrapped around her body and unconsciously ran her hands up and down her arms.

Evelyn looked up from the fire at the sky. Daylight would break soon and they would need to move. She sighed again and looked back at the fire. The flames were slowly growing bigger, lighting more around them. Evelyn's eyes drifted from the fire and fell on Peter. He was still fast asleep. Evelyn could withhold her smile. Peter looked so peaceful, so comforted. She hated to end his peace, but he need to rise.

"Peter." Evelyn whispered.

Peter remained asleep.

Evelyn's smile widened. Of course he would be a heavy sleeper. She leaned in closer. "Peter."

Peter stirred, but did not wake.

Evelyn debated whether or not to throw a dagger at him. Just to see if he would to it. But she thought against it. Instead, she picked up a branch and threw it at him. The branch hit Peter's leg, finally waking him.

"Good morning Peter." Evelyn said. She looked to the rations, checking its state.

Peter rubbed his eyes for a moment and inhaled. "Good morning Evy."

Evelyn looked up from the fire in complete surprise. She had not heard that name in a very long time. And hearing it now, spoken by Peter, heard in his voice, it sent a startling feeling within Evelyn. A feeling of home, of love. She looked back down quickly, hoping Peter had not seen the surprise look upon her face.

"The sun with rise soon, we should move along." Evelyn explained.

Peter nodded."Should we expect the same troubles in the next village?"

"Yes. As we grow closer to the coast, the treatment of humans becomes worse." Evelyn explained. She pulled the rations from the fire and passed one to Peter.

Peter extended his left arm and took the rations, nodding his head in thanks. "Why?"

Evelyn shook her head. "I don't know. Some of believe that the closer humans are to the coast, the more hope they have of leaving. The native do all they can to diminished the hope of humans. As unthinkable as the thought is, it does seem logical for them to do so."

Peter nodded slowly. He took a bite from the rations, nearly burning his mouth in the process. Peter gasped and tried to cool his mouth down.

"Are you alright?" Evelyn asked.

Peter nodded. "Just a little hot."

Evelyn looked away from the camp. "There's a stream nearby. We can find some water before we press on."

Peter bit into the ration. "Is you back any better?"

Evelyn nodded while she chewed her last bit of ration. "Just a little stiff. And your arm?"

"'Tis still broken." Peter said "But tolerable."

They it silence, listening to the fire crackle. The morning breeze blew softly through the forest. It kicked up loose strands of Evelyn's curls, blowing them in her face. Evelyn brushed her hair behind her ears, but the breeze kept it moving. Peter tried to ignore the stubborn curls that continued to disobey Evelyn. He stared into the fire in inhaled. Then he smelled it. Not rain, nor trees, or scents of the village, but of the sea. Peter's head rose and he inhaled the scent again.

"Do you smell that?" Peter asked.

Evelyn looked up." Smell what?"

Peter smiled. "The sea."

Evelyn looked to the wind. She closed her eyes and inhaled. Her lips turned up into the first true smile Peter had ever seen. "It is the sea." She turned back to Peter, still smiling. "One more day, King Peter, and you shall be on your journey home."

Evelyn kicked the dirt over the fire and stood quickly. She grabbed her bag and slung it over her back. She turned to Peter and extended her hand. "Let's get you home."

Peter took Evelyn's hand and rose.

and here come teh crappy chapters

i own nothing


	10. Chapter 10

Evelyn and Peter walked through the morning. They took a brief pause and stopped by a nearby stream for fresh water before continuing on their way. Several hours after they started, the rain filled clouds released its storage. Peter and Evelyn were soaked within minutes. The forest floor grew damper, causing the mud to become thicker, more difficult to walk through. The mud caused their movements through the forest to slow to a grueling pace. But despite their delayed travel, Evelyn and Peter reached the final village in their travels.

They walked slowly through the village, heads low, and close together. They moved through the center of the village, where great crowds had gathered, gossiping, fighting. Peter's hand twitched, ready to bring up his sword, if needed.

"Have you heard the rumors? There may be a Narnian within these lands." Someone whispered.

Evelyn's head turned slightly.

"I heard of the mermaids caught along the coast."

"No, no, you fool. The mermaid is already known. It hangs near the edge of the village. This one was found deep within these lands."

"Impossible." Someone else replied.

"Not so. The wolves picked up the scent in the village square, leading into the forest."

"What is to be done?"

"They're tracking the Narnian as we speak. Apparently the Narnian scent was found on a body of a Wildman."

"Is it likely the Narnia will be captured?"

"It is unknown as of now."

Evelyn pushed Peter along through the street. "We must move quicker."

Peter grabbed her arm. "They said a mermaid was caught. I have to see."

"Peter, what these creatures do to Narnian's is not something you-"

"I understand, Eve, but I have to." Peter said. "I have to know.

Evelyn frowned and shook her head. "This could be a trap, Peter. I got you this far, I won't risk your safety now."

Peter looked into Evelyn's eyes. She felt his emotions behind them. "Please Eve, I have to see her."

Evelyn thought for a moment. She knew it was their best option to say no, but with Peter's deep eyes staring into her, Evelyn couldn't deny him. "Alright. But we must be quick."

They continued walking through the village square, searching for the body of the said mermaid. They made note to keep their heads low enough not to make eye contact, but enough to where they could see. They weaved their way around natives and other humans until they saw two crowds. One was another public punishment settling, while the other was something else. Peter and Evelyn began to make their way to the second gathering.

The scent of the sea was the first indication of her location. Evelyn felt her heart beat faster. She grabbed Peter's left hand in preparation. They stood in the back of the crowd, gazing at the poor mermaid. She was hung, upside down, by her fin. Her skin had dried up, despite the rain. She'd been stabbed through the chest, leaving a trail of blood down her body. The poor mermaid's face still held her reaction to her attack. Evelyn felt her stomach churn in disgust. Beside her, Peter tensed.

Evelyn looked to Peter. "Peter?"

Peter stormed away. "I knew her."

"What?" Evelyn asked.

Peter turned abruptly, facing Evelyn. "I knew her. In Narnia. She must have been sent to find me. And they killed her."

"I'm sorry, Peter." Evelyn whispered.

Peter shook his head. Fury surged through his blood. His fists trembled beside him. Then he heard the crack of a whip and the screaming of the accused. Peter's head snapped to the side, toward the first crowd.

"Peter." Evelyn warned.

"I've had enough of these monsters." Peter hissed. He turned and headed for the crowd.

"Peter, they'll kill you instantly." Evelyn warned.

"How can you stand by and watch them do this to your people?" Peter demanded.

"They are not my people. All we are are humans. But only that and nothing else. I stand by to watch, and so do they." Evelyn explained.

"That may be your rules, Evelyn, but those are not mine." Peter said. He pushed past her and headed into the crowd.

The Ogre standing on the platform continued to whip the child. Peter weaved his way through the crowd, angering the members. He burst through the crowd, catching the Ogres attention. His eyes narrowed as Peter met his gaze. He was not afraid of these people. He'd spent that past few days fearing them and their laws of this savage land. Peter was finished being afraid of them and he was finished with their horrid treatment.

"You dare look me in the eye?" The Ogre demanded.

"I am not afraid of you." Peter replied.

The Ogre smiled. "You should be." He turned and whipped the child again. The child's screams filled Peter's ears.

The Ogre turned back to Peter. "That is what fear sounds like, boy."

"And a whip sounds like a coward to me." Peter replied.

The Ogre frowned and snarled at Peter. He brought up his whip and lashed out at Peter. The whip racked across Peter's face, searing his flesh. Peter could feel the warm trickle of blood slowly running down his face. The Ogre smiled and raised his whip again. Peter waited for the next strike, unafraid.

Evelyn stepped between Peter and the Ogre. She held out her arm as the Ogre snapped his wrist. The Whip came in contact with her wrist. Evelyn caught hold of the whip with her hand and ripped it from the Ogres grasp. Evelyn held the whip in her hand, staring at the Ogre.

The entire crowd had gone silent. Never had two humans stood up to the authorities of the Natives before. Yet here they stood, standing before half the village, defying every law that was placed. And most still, holding the weapon of a governed authority.

Evelyn moved quickly, quicker than Peter had ever expected Evelyn to move. She turned to Peter and retrieved his sword. With great speed, she brought the sword down on the chains that held the child bound to the stone. The sounded echoed throughout the entire village and ended by the time Evelyn had returned the sword to Peter's sheath.

As the shock wore off Peter, he knelt next to the child and unlocked the chains around his wrist. The boy looked up at Peter, tears running down his dirty cheeks. The small boy hugged Peter quickly and ran off into the crowd, still crying. Peter stood up and turned toward the Ogre. He could see the building fury behind his hollow yellow eyes.

The Ogre extended his arm toward them, pointing his finger at them. "You dare disobey the laws of this land?"

"We're simply tired of the disrespectful treatment of our people." Peter said. He turned and hopped off the circle.

Evelyn dropped the whip and followed behind Peter. The crowd parted for them. Something that Evelyn had not expected. She kept her pace with Peter, guiding him toward the closest exit of the village. She could hear the Ogre ordering other Ogres around.

"We need to move." Evelyn said.

"Then let's go." Peter replied.

They started running through the town, not caring what attention they attracted to themselves anymore. No one stood in their way, but watched as they broke through the village area. The terrain around the village was no longer forest, but clear. Hills and valley's of rock and sand lay before them. The sea was mere meters from them.

Evelyn sighed. "Finally."

Peter sighed and nodded.

Evelyn took a glance behind them. She turned back toward the ridge and started walking. Peter walked beside her, keeping her pace. He watched as the ridge grew larger, closer. And suddenly, the realization of this ending nightmare struck Peter. He would finally be able to leave this retched land. But then, Peter would also be leaving every human behind on this island, including Evelyn. He was leaving to endure the horrid torture and beatings they were unjustly given.

Peter stopped abruptly.

Evelyn stopped and turned. "Peter?"

"I can't leave." Peter said.

Evelyn's brow furrowed. "What?"

Peter shook his head. "I can't leave you all here?"

"Peter what are you talking about?" Evelyn asked.

Peter looked up. "I can't leave you and your people behind. Not when I can change that."

"What can you do, Peter?" Evelyn asked.

Peter looked at Evelyn with deep intent. "I can take you all to Narnia."

Evelyn was speechless. She turned from Peter and aimlessly started walking. Peter started walking again, following her.

"They don't want to leave Peter, they want to go home." Evelyn explained.

"If they came through Narnia, then their way home is back in Narnia." Peter explained.

Evelyn looked over her shoulder. "Narnia is where all this pain began for them-"

"Then why can't it be the place where it ends for them?" Peter asked. He reached out and grabbed Evelyn's arm, pulling her around. "Come back with me. Leave this land. Come to Narnia."

"I…I can't." Evelyn answered.

"There will be nothing but suffering and pain for you if you stay here. You know that Evy. End it now and leave with me." Peter asked. "Help me bring these people home."

Evelyn looked away, thinking Peter's words. She and all other human's had lost hope of ever leaving this retched land years ago. They had accepted their treatment and the knowledge that they would die there. But now Peter stood in front of her, offering her, offering everyone, a chance to finally leave this horrid place forever. Offering them all a chance to return to Narnia, to return home. He was offering them back the hope they had long since lost. He was offering everything to them.

"Please come back with me Evy." Peter pleaded. "I give you my word; I will take you away from this land."

Evelyn could no longer find words within her. She nodded her head, but her movements felt unreal, dreamlike. But the smile on Peter's face was as real and the sun or rain.

Suddenly a sharp sound broke through the air. Peter felt a sharp stab into his left leg. His leg gave out and he cried out in pain. Evelyn caught him as he nearly collapsed to the earth. Peter looked down at his leg. An arrow was protruding from his left thigh. Blood had already started to color the area around the arrow and roll down his leg. Peter groaned and placed his hand around the arrow. He snapped off the larger piece of the arrow.

Evelyn looked away from Peter. Her eyes widened as she saw a mass of Ogres and trolls charged them. Several reloaded for another shot at them. Their numbers were too great for Evelyn and Peter to engage, especially now since Peter had been wounded again.

"To the ridge." Evelyn ordered. With Peter's arm over her shoulder, she helped him move toward the ridge along the beach.

Peter clenched his teeth, wincing at the pain that kept piercing his leg. He moved with Evelyn, trying to keep her pace. He would glance over his shoulder, to see the mass behind them. Their speed was greater than Peters and Evelyn's, and would surely catch up with them before they had reached the ridge. Peter tried to ignore the pain in his leg. They had to escape. They had come so far, they could not fail now.

They reached the ridge and stopped. Below them, the waters of the sea thrashed about the rock, hundreds of meters below them. The white foam floated over the waters and around the rocks. Peter swallowed, if the fall didn't kill them, the current might. But then again, the mass chasing surely would kill them.

Evelyn pointed. "There! There are the mermaids!"

Peter followed her finger. Out to the east side of the beach, Peter could make out several mermaids near the shore. They swam around in the water, as if they were waiting for something. An arrow slipped by Peter and his attention was drawn back to the mob fast approaching them.

Evelyn lifted her boot and removed her dagger form it. She looked to the sky just as the sun was trying to break through the clouds. Peter watched as Evelyn angled the blade, capturing the sunlight. He watched as she directed the light down to the beach. Another arrow and Peter began to grow more anxious.

"They're coming." Evelyn said.

"And so are they." Peter replied.

Evelyn looked at Peter. "I promised you that I would get you to your people, Peter. And I will keep my promise."

Peter met her gaze. "I believe you."

"Just trust me." Evelyn replied.

"I do." Peter said.

Before anything else could be said, Evelyn leaned toward Peter. Her lips met his quickly, surprising Peter. But the shock quickly washed away. Peter forgot about the charging mo, the arrow in his arm, he forgot everything. His hand held her upper back, pulling her closer toward him. He felt Evelyn's hand touch his cheek softly and her fingers ran down his cheek. But the kiss did not last.

Evelyn pulled away slowly. "Forgive me." She whispered.

Before Peter could respond, Evelyn placed her hands on Peter's chest and pushed him over the edge of the ridge. Peter gasped as he fell toward the thrashing waters below him. Peter had only moments before he hit the thrashing waves beneath him. And it was not enough time to brace his body for the impact. He hit the water and was instantly swept into its strong current. Peter fought to emerge on the surface. But his wounded leg and injured arm made his motion difficult and painful.

Peter broke through the surface of the sea. He looked up at the ridge. Evelyn was fighting back the mob that had chanced them. Peter opened his mouth to call to her, but the swift waves filled his mouth with seawater. The current ripped Peter from the ridge and pulled him under. Peter felt the feelings go his first fall come back to him. He tried to fight against the current, but they were just as strong as the storm current.

Suddenly the mermaids Evelyn had signaled arrived. They grabbed Peter's arms and pulled him to the surface. Peter inhaled deeply, letting the fresh air into his lungs. He looked back at the ridge. He watched in horror as Evelyn was slowly taken down by the mob.

"EVY!" Peter called, but no one on the ridge could hear.

"My King, we must get you to your ship." One of the mermaids said. Before Peter could answer, they started pulling him from the ridge, out to sea. Peter kept his eyes on Evelyn as the mob finally disarmed her. They chained her arms and struck her to the ground. Peter felt the anger and guilt swell within him. It was his entire fault. She was taken because of him.

The waves rocked against Peter's body as the mermaids guided him into the open ocean. Peter kept his eyes on the ridge as it slowly faded, growing smaller and smaller. Peter felt his chances of saving her slipped through his fingers as he drifted further and further from the land.

"Highness, the ship." The mermaid said.

Peter looked over his shoulder. Half of him felt relief swell in his chest. His ship. The vessel he had been trying to return to for the past week. It was waiting for him. Peter watched as a figure jumped from the deck of the ship. The figure dove into the ocean, a rope tied to them. The figure emerged from the ocean in front of Peter and the mermaids. It took a moment for Peter to recognize his brother in front of him. Edmund grabbed Peter and tugged on the rope. Peter held onto Edmund as they were hoisted from the ocean up toward the deck of the ship. Edmund pushed Peter onto the deck of the ship first and climbed over himself.

"Peter!" Peter heard a familiar cried. It was only second later that a small figure wrapped around his waist. Peter groaned as Lucy accidently touch his arm. Lucy quickly withdrew, her face completely written with fear and concern.

"Peter what happened to you?" Susan asked. Peter saw her eyes were on the partially embedded arrow.

"That's a long story, Su." Peter replied.

"Well you'll have to tell us on our way back." Edmund said. "Captain, cast off."

Peter's head shot up. "No, don't!"

"Peter are you mad?" Susan asked.

Peter used the railing of the deck to climb to his feet. "We can't leave yet."

"Why not?" Lucy asked.

Peter looked to his siblings. "There are humans in that land. I've seen how they are treated by the natives and I won't let that continue."

"Just what do you plan to do, Peter?" Susan demanded.

"We have to take them back to Narnia. It's the only way they can return home." Peter explained.

"But sire, we cannot possibly hold all the humans on one ship." The captain explained.

Peter looked out to the sea, toward the island. Then he remembered the mermaids. He looked below, seeing them still near the ship. Peter looked back to the crew. "We send for more ships."

No one seemed convinced of Peters plan.

"Look, I realize this does not make sense to you all, but I made a promise to a friend in that land. I promised her that I would take the humans from that land and help them get home. She helped me make my way back to you, I cannot leave her there." Peter explained.

There were still many quizzical views from the crewmen and Peters siblings, except for Lucy. She knew her brother was not one to make promises lightly and he always carried them out. Lucy walked to Peter's side and nodded. Peter smiled, relieved that someone believed him and was willing to help him.

Peter heard Edmund sigh. "Guess if Lu's involved the rest of us have no choice. What's the plan Pete?"

Peter looked up to Edmund. "Send for two more ships. Tell them to plan for many passengers and to prepare for-" Peter winced as his leg gave out. Edmund and Lucy both rushed to his side.

"How about we get your injuries set right." Susan said. "Then worry about the plan."

"Send for the other ships." Peter ordered.

and he's safe!

i own nothing


	11. Chapter 11

Three days later found Peter standing in his cabin, dawning pieces of his armor. His arm and leg had been healed with Lucy's help upon his return to the ship. And during his next few days onboard the ship, Peter could think of nothing but returning to the horrid land to rescue Evelyn and free the humans. Peter had refused to do anything else while on the ship. He had barley slept or ate. He couldn't. Not while so many were suffering on that island.

Peter tightened the strap of his vambrace. He picked up Rhindon from his bed and tied it around his waist. Peter picked up his cloaked and walked out of his room. On deck the few men that were accompanying Peter and Edmund made the last preparations. Edmund was standing near the door of their shared room. He turned his head as Peter emerged.

"Everything's ready, Pete." Edmund said.

Peter nodded. "Let's move out then, E."

Edmund nodded. They walked down the stairs onto the deck. Susan and Lucy were standing near the railing where the men were starting to load into the longboats. Peter and Edmund joined their sides. Neither sister had been happy to be left on the boat while they returned to shore. And they were more opposed to Peter returning to shore after the condition he left in.

"You two be careful." Susan said.

"You know us, Su." Edmund replied.

"I'm not sure that's going to help you position, Ed." Lucy said.

Peter smirked. "We'll be fine. And we'll be back soon. Just be sure to keep the ship out of sight. We don't want to give away our position, or scare them."

"We know, Peter." Susan said.

Peter nodded. He turned and started to board the longboat. Edmund entered in behind him. The crewmen began lower the boat to the ocean's surface. Peter watched his sisters as the boat was slowly loaded onto the water's surface. As the boat began moving toward the shore, Peter dawned his cloak and drew up his hood. Edmund and the other Narnian followed Peter's example. With Peter's warning about how the Narnian's were viewed here, no one would take the chance of revealing their identity unless they had to.

Peter looked to the island. His heart began to race with anxiety. Peter had often felt anxious whenever a battle neared, but this was not the same battle. This was a rescue mission with the threat of a blood fight. And if it turned bloody, many people could die from the crossfire. So much was riding on this mission. Peter inhaled deeply and prayed to Aslan for strength and guidance. He prayed for the safety of the people, for his people, for his brother, and for Evelyn. And Peter prayed she was still alive.

they get shorter from here to the end...unfortunately. my endings always suck

i own nothing


	12. Chapter 12

Peter and his men walked into the village. They came in numbered groups, to hold back suspicion. They entered from all ends of the town, but joined in the center. Pete and Edmund entered the village together at the west end, the way Peter and Evelyn had left from. None dared to look people in the eyes, and all was well. But Peter felt even more anxious as he entered the village. His actions during his previous visit had done much harm. And the results were still waiting to be found.

"We'll find her, Pete." Edmund said.

"I hope so, Ed." Peter replied.

Then the crowd came into their view. Peter took a deep breath. His hand inched slowly for his sword hidden beneath his cloak. He glanced toward Edmund, who met Peter's gaze. Peter mentally gave Edmund the signal. Edmund recognized his brother's look and nodded. They walked toward the center of the square and into the crowd.

Peter could see the others moving toward the center of the crowd nearby. He made contact with each team before his attention shifted to the center of the square. The same Ogre that Peter had confronted still stood in the center. He still carried the whip that Evelyn had taken from him. And he still snapped his wrist into the air.

Edmund and Peter broke through to the center of the crowd. Peter's eyes instantly fell onto the body chained to the stone in the circles center. It was a young woman, near Peter's age. Her short curls stuck to the back of her head, whether by sweat or rain, Peter knew not. She lay over the stone completely still, not even a hint of breathing from her. Her bore evidence of days of lashings, and more. Stones were collected around the woman, and the bruises beneath the blood tools Peter where they had come from. But beneath all the blood, bruises and shortened hair, Peter knew the moment his eyes fell upon her battered body. Peter knew that the poor soul trapped and chained in the center of the village square, was Evelyn.

Peter took several deep breaths trying to calm himself down. He needed to stay focus now. It would do no good for anyone if he rashly went up onto the circle, as he had last time. Peter nudged Edmund with his elbow and gave the signal to all the other teams.

The Ogre snapped the whip over Evelyn's back again. Evelyn remained perfectly still, not even twitching from the whips snap. The Ogre brought the whip back for another strike. He raised his arm above his head.

Peter moved quickly. He jumped onto the circle with Edmund to his back. Peter raised his arm right as the Ogre brought down his whip. The leather rope snapped around Peter's vambrace. Peter held onto the whip with all his might. He watched as the Ogre tried to free his weapon form Peter's grip, but Peter's anger fueled his strength.

"You have no business here fool." The Ogre said.

"Oh but I do have business." Peter replied. He released the whip.

The Ogre brought his whip to his side. "Then remove yourself from the center. This creature's punishment has yet to be paid."

"I will not move nor will I stand by and watched this unfair treatment of her." Peter replied.

The Ogre pointed his finger at Peter. "You have no right to interfere with our laws! You have no right to share your foul opinion in these lands. No right to stand between a criminal and their punishment!"

"What right do you posses that I do not?" Peter replied.

The Ogre growled. "The right given by the Queen of Narnia."

"The White Witch was no Queen. She had no authority of her own and therefore had no authority to give you or your people anything! With her death acme the freedom of Narnia and the freedom to all whom she forced her hand over! What rule she had died with her as did your claim over these human's." Peter pulled off his hood, revealing his identity to all. "And I will not stand for this unfair treatment you have dispersed to these people."

On cue, the remaining Narnian's removed their hoods and drew their weapons. Around the circle, the crowd stepped back. The Narnia's encircled the circle, standing between their kings and them. Edmund had drew back his hood and held his sword in his hands, almost daring for someone to charge him.

The Ogre in front of Peter narrowed his eyes. "You!"

"Me." Peter sated.

"You dare show you filthy face-"

Peter drew his sword from beneath his cloak. "You would do best to hold your civil tongue."

"I do not take orders from those of a lower species!" The Ogre replied. "You have to right nor business to be here. Be gone before I run you through."

One of the fauns turned toward the Ogre. "You dare threaten the High King of Narnia?"

The crowd grew silent. Even the horrid Ogre in front of Peter was speechless.

"I am High King Peter, Lord of Cair Paravel, and Emperor of the Lone Islands. And I have come to take all humans from this land." Peter explained.

"These creature were given-"

"They were taken by force from Narnian land, and they will be returned." Peter demanded.

"And should your demands be refused?" The Ogre asked.

"Look around you." Peter said. "There are more Narnian's waiting. Should these terms be refused, we are prepared to fight for the freedom of these humans."

The Ogre said nothing. He looked out to the crowd, turning his back to Peter. Then he turned again, raising his arm. His cracked the whip, wrapping the leather around Peter's neck. The Ogre pulled the whip, bringing Peter to his knees and dropping his sword. Peter grabbed the whip, trying to free himself. The Ogre pulled on the whip, pulling Peter toward him.

"Peter!" Edmund yelled. He moved toward Peter. But another Ogre moved from within the crowd and blocked Edmunds movements. The Ogres surrounding the circle moved against the Narnian's, engaging in battle.

The Ogre pulled on the whip, dragging Peter. He snickered darkly and pulled out his sword. "We follow no King."

Thunder rumbled in the distance. And it grew louder and louder. The thunder's echoing sound changed, sounding more like a stampede. Echoing footsteps thundering through the forest, toward the village. Everyone was still, listening to the incoming storm.

From within the forest burst out a golden figure. A lion. A Great Lion. It stormed through the village into the square. It leapt gracefully into the air, landing beside the circle. With a deep breath, the great lion roared fiercely, echoing through the entire island. The Lions roar shook all within its range. Evelyn's figure jumped at the life bringing sound. The Ogres shook with fear and ran from the circle. Only few remained, but the Ogre that held Peter, and the humans of the village.

The Ogres eyes fell upon the great lion, unafraid. He pointed his sword toward the lion. "I do not fear you."

"You have every reason to fear me." Aslan said. He roared again and leapt into the air. He lunged at the Ogre, knocking him off the circle and onto the ground.

Peter unwrapped the whip form his neck and turned toward Aslan. He watched as the Ogre fled from Aslan's presence. Peter exhaled deeply, relieved to have his prays answered.

Aslan turned and briefly looked to Peter. Aslan then looked out to the humans still in the square. "I know of the suffering you have all unjustly endured for years. I know of your pain and prays for the day it ends. The day you have all wished and dreamed of has arrived. This day, you may leave this island, and returned to your homes. What say you?"

Peter looked out into the crowd. They all held unsure looks upon their faces. Unsure if this offer was real, unsure if they could be trusted. Several people parted as someone pushed through the crowd. Peter recognized the child from his first passing. It was the child he and Evelyn had freed. The child climbed up onto the circle and walked to Aslan. The small boy nodded his head and hugged Aslan. It was then that all the people within the square drew closer to Aslan.

"Send word to all humans throughout the land, that their passage from this land awaits them." Aslan ordered. He looked toward Peter.

Peter nodded. "Thank you, Aslan."

"Lead them home, Son of Adam." Aslan said. He turned and walked toward the forest.

"Peter." Edmund called.

Peter turned. Edmund was kneeling beside Evelyn. Peter picked up his sword and shattered the chains holding her to the stone. He unclasped his cloak from his neck and brought it around him. Edmund unlatched the chains around Evelyn's wrists. Her wrist were raw and red. Peter knelt behind Evelyn and eased her into his arms, draping his cloak around his shoulders. Peter gently took Evelyn's chin and turned her head. Peter saw the lashes the bore on her once clear cheeks. Her forehead bore many bruises from rocks and beatings.

"Evy." Peter whispered.

Evelyn's eye stirred. Her lashes rows partially, revealing her clear blue eyes. Her eyes raised to Peter's face. Her left hand trembled as she touched his face. She swallowed with great difficulty before she opened her mouth.

"What…what are…y-y-you…"

"I gave you my word, Evy." Peter replied.

Evelyn moaned and leaned her head against Peter's chest. "You're out of you mind."

Edmund chuckled and met Peter's eyes. "It looks like she's gotten to knows you pretty well."

Peter smirked. He eased his arms beneath Evelyn's legs and carefully gathered her into his arms. Peter carefully rose to his feet. He slowly stepped from the circle, walking toward the gathering of humans. The Narnian guards gathered around the humans, protecting them. All face turned to Peter, waiting for instructions, waiting for freedom.

"For those of you who wish to leave this island, our ships are waiting along the coast line." Peter explained. "Follow us."

Peter turned from the humans and started walking toward the beach. Edmund walked beside him, glancing over his shoulder. He turned back to Peter and smiled.

"What?" Peter asked.

"Did you ever think that we would free more than the Narnian's when we were crowned?" Edmund asked.

Peter looked down to Evelyn in his arms. "No Ed, I never thought that."

almost done!

i own nothing


	13. Chapter 13

Evelyn stood on the deck of the ship the next day. Her body healed of every injury sustained within the past week, but the scars were still there. Scars that, if were not there physical, were there mentally. Her hands held the railing of the ship as she watched the waves rock the ship. The ship had almost reached its destination. Narnia would be in sight by sunset this evening.

"Would you like some company?" asked a gently voice.

Evelyn turned. She found Peter's sister, Queen Susan, standing behind her. Evelyn nodded; she would not deny the Queen on a Narnia ship, especially since Evelyn was borrowing one of Susan's gowns. Susan walked up beside Evelyn and leaned over the railing.

"Are you nervous?" Susan asked.

"A little. It has been almost six years since I've seen Narnia." Evelyn explained.

Susan nodded. "Well, it will be beautiful. The leaves are only starting to change color as winter approaches."

"Highness," Evelyn began. "please do not think me rude, but did you want to speak to me about something?"

Susan smiled. "Could you tell?"

Evelyn nodded. "You are constantly averting your eyes."

Susan giggled. "I'll have to work on that. But yes, there something."

Evelyn looked to the Queen.

Susan met her eyes. "Peter."

"He has been through much this past week." Evelyn said.

"Indeed he has. And yet despite everything, he has managed to fall in love." Susan replied.

Evelyn turned her gaze from Susan.

"I sense you do not return his feelings, Evelyn?" Susan asked.

Evelyn shook her head slowly. "You misunderstand me, Gently Queen. I deeply love your brother." Evelyn turned her body toward Susan. Her eyes looked onto the deck, where Peter was talking with some of the refugees from the island. "There is something in Peter's eyes telling me I can trust him. Not just with my secrets, but with my life. I have seen that all these Narnian's would lay down their life for Peter, yourself and your siblings included. And I would gladly give my life for him, Queen Susan. Peter is the most stubborn, arrogant man I have ever met. His actions speak of selflessness. His lack of self-preservation is admirable, if not infuriating. And his gentle nature cannot be duplicated. He holds no glory for himself and shares what little he has to everyone he meets. In five years, any of these refugees could tell you that I have never been seen with a smile, or have heard the sound of my laughter. Yet Peter has managed to do the impossible within a matter of days. No, Queen Susan, you are deeply mistaken. I love Peter with all my heart, but nothing can become of it."

Susan frowned. "Why?"

Evelyn turned her eyes from Peter's smiling face. "Because I am not fit for Narnia. I will join those refugees leaving Narnia."

Susan touched Evelyn's hand. "You confess to me that you are deeply in love with my brother, then why break both hearts and leave him? There is no evidence, nor are boundaries, that claim you are not fit for Narnia."

"A woman fit for the High King will not be found in me, Highness. Peter knows this, as will the Narnian court. My departure will be for the best." Evelyn explained. She bowed and began to leave the railing.

"Evy." Susan called.

Evelyn turned, facing the Queen.

"If you leave without telling him, you will regret it." Susan explained.

Evelyn slowly turned and walked from Susana's presence. She knew the gentle queen was right. Deep down she knew, and after all she and Peter had been through, Evelyn could not leave without saying something to Peter. But no matter what she said, they would not part on a glad note. No matter what was said, both would leave with a shattered heart. But it was all for the best. At last, that was what Evelyn kept telling herself.

call her selfless, call me stupid, either way, no one ends up happy

i own nothing


	14. Chapter 14

The fading rays of sunlight glistened in arrays of color over the waters as the ship docked on the Narnian port. Evelyn and every refugee could not believe their eyes as they had finally reached Narnia. All their pains and troubles, all their torture they had endured for years, it was finally over the moment they set foot in Narnia. The land was a sight never seen by their eyes. White sandy beaches, lush green hills and red leaved trees. And overlooking the sea, high within the hill, was the great white castle of Cair Paravel.

Evelyn smiled, finally feeling free for the first time in her life. She could feel the years of pain and torment melt away as she walked toward the platform to the dock. An arm snaked around hers unexpectedly. Evelyn turned to find Peter standing behind her.

"Welcome to Narnia." Peter said.

Evelyn looked out. "It looks more incredible than I remember it."

"Come." Peter said. He led Evelyn toward the plank and walked with her off the ship. They followed the refugees onto the beach, making their way toward Cair Paravel.

Throughout the walk, Evelyn's mind continued to travel back to her conversation with Susan, hours before docking. She couldn't stay, but she couldn't leave Narnia either. There were so many thoughts pulling her in every direction. Her mind told her to leave Narnia, leave Peter, and move on. But her heart told her to stay. There would be no hope of finding another person like Peter in life. Yet there was something telling her that she didn't belong in his life.

Peter noticed Evelyn's somber behavior. Ahead of them, most of the refugees were within the reach of Cair Paravel and her guards. Peter stopped and pulled Evelyn with him. They moved away from Cair Paravel and out on to the beach.

"What's wrong Evy?" peter asked.

Evelyn stopped walking and drew her arm from Peter's grasp. "I can't stay here, Peter."

Peter's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

Evelyn took his cheek and kissed him quickly. They parted soon after and Evelyn turned from Peter. "I love you, but I do not belong here."

"Will you go back home?" Peter asked.

"I don't know. I've dreamt about returning to Narnia for years. And now that I've finally returned, I'm not sure I could bear to leave it." Evelyn replied.

Peter watched Evelyn's stature. Peter couldn't blame Evelyn for leaving, but he hadn't quite expected her to want to leave so soon. He had seen so many things in the past week, so many death defying moments. Years of torment and pain could not be so easily washed away the moment she returned to Narnia. Evelyn's heart was wild, battered, and needed to be healed. Narnia could heal her, not Peter, and he knew that. Perhaps that was what made the entire motion less painful for him.

Peter reached out to touched Evelyn's shoulder. She slowly turned to Peter. Peter took her into his arm quickly and kissed her deeply. He felt Evelyn's arms wrapped around his neck. They parted much too soon for either's likely. Peter looked into Evy's deep blue eyes and took her hand. "You're always welcome here, Evy."

Evelyn smiled. "I won't forget you, Peter. Thank you for everything." She stepped away from Peter.

As the distance between hem grew, their hands parted. Peter watched as Evelyn walked away from him, beginning her journey into Narnia. The last of the suns fading rays danced over her, lighting her in the most captivating ways imaginable. Evelyn turned once, and waved to him. Peter raised his hand and returned the wave. She turned back again and faded with the light, forever out of Peter's reach.

Peter's head lowered. He closed his eyes and prayed. "Watch after her, Aslan. Be with her in her darkest moments. Keep her safe."

see...no one's happy :'(

i own nothing


	15. Chapter 15

A gently nudge shook Peter from his sleep. Peter opened his eyes to find Edmund beside him. It took peter a moment to remember he was no longer in Narnia. It had been some time sense Peter dreamt of Evelyn. And despite the many years he'd remained in Narnia, Peter had seen her since then, but they were rare. However, there was no sign of her during his second visit. Peter was thus convinced that Evelyn had returned to England on her own, as they had while hunting for the stag. The mere thought of that day caused Peter to ache. He never had a chance to tell her goodbye.

Beside him, Edmund pointed down the tunnel of the station. "The trains coming, Pete. Ten minutes out."

"Thanks Ed." Peter said. He stood from the bench, stretching his sore muscles for a moment before sitting back down. Days ago, he and Edmund had gone one the Professor's orders to dig up his rings into order to help Eustace and Jill return to Narnia. Perhaps the mere feeling of holding Narnia so close was what had triggered the memories he held of her.

Peter reached into his shoulder bag and retrieved his novel. Peter opened the books to his marked page and continued reading. He saw Edmund move from the corner of his eyes and turn his head.

"What Ed?" Peter asked.

Edmund shook his head. "I don't understand how you can read that."

Peter shrugged. "The author captures every detail in their writing."

"Pete, its romance!" Edmund protested,

Peter shoved Edmund off the bench and continued reading. Peter was not too fond of romance novels, however he was drawn toward the medieval and renaissance themed novels, as this one had been. They often remind Peter of his time in Narnia and let him to imagine that Peter would be the knight and the land would be Narnia. If it was only during his reading.

But from the moment Peter read the first page of the novel, something seemed different. Peter couldn't draw himself into the story as he could with previous novels. He read each page with eagerness and contained every word he read over, yet nothing could draw him further into the tale.

"Look! Look, it's Evelyn Warren!" someone yelled.

Peter looked up from his novel. A crowd of people rushed past he and Edmund down the tunnel. Peter couldn't see whom they were crowding, but part of him wanted to. He'd recognized this name as the author of his novel. The name 'Evelyn' was a constant magnet in his mind. However he'd never learned her last name.

Edmund nudged Peter's shoulder. "Some things you need to let go, Pete."

Peter nodded and returned to his novel. The crowd in the tunnel quickly dispersed and return to a normal condition.

"Across the Sea?" someone asked.

Peter knew he was being address. He nodded. "A brilliant novel."

"Yet the author is a woman." Came the reply.

"And clearly she is very talented writer." Peter replied, still reading his novel.

Edmund nudged Peter's arm. "Um…Pete."

Peter looked to Edmund, who pointed up. Peer turned his head and froze. A young woman stood in front o f him. Waves of curls were braided behind her fair face. Eyes of deep piercing blue gazed into his. Neither years in Narnia nor England could erase the face of the woman who had long ago captured Peter's heart and vanished with it.

"Glad you like it." She said.

"Evy?" Peter whispered.

Evy smiled and bowed. "King Peter."

Peter stood, still holding his book. "You wrote this?"

"It seemed to be the only way to keep myself sane after I left." Evelyn explained.

Peter chuckled. "I know what you mean. But…but where-"

"That's a rather long story, Peter." Evelyn said.

Edmund stood. "We're not going anywhere, Evy."

Evelyn smiled, "Hello Edmund."

Peter's attention shifted to the tracks. He could hear the track coming, much too fast. And then he saw it. The train, barreling through the tunnel, reaching the curve at too great of speed. He took Evelyn's hand as his eyes remained on the out of control train, bringing out their end.

see, bad ending.

i own nothing


	16. IMPORTANT NOTE!

okay, so here's the thing. i have more ideas with this fanfic. more moments between peter and evy. happier moments betweent hem. let me know if you want more. and thank you for reading.

please review and let me know! 3


End file.
